With the spread of wireless communication, an image file can now be transmitted by mounting a wireless communication function even on a portable terminal, such as a digital camera (PTL 1). For example, when performing data communication using a wireless local area network (LAN), such a method as first joining a wireless LAN network and then establishing communication with an external device on the network may be employed.